1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge amount measurement method, to a pattern formation method, to a device, to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic instrument in a droplet discharge method.
2. Background Information
A method has been proposed for forming a color filter in a liquid crystal display device or a light-emitting layer in an organic EL display device, for example, by utilizing an inkjet system (droplet discharge method) that is used in an inkjet printer.
In this type of droplet discharge method, the quantity of droplets discharged from the droplet discharge head must be adjusted to the proper value. For example, when the quantity of discharged droplets that include a colorant material is inappropriate in a method for forming a color filter, the light that passes through the color filter is excessively or inadequately colored, and a color filter is obtained that has inconsistent quality and significant variation in color.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-209429 describes a method for obtaining the proper discharge amount of droplets. More specifically, this reference describes correcting the actual discharge amount of droplets by making the environment in which the discharge amount of droplets is measured the same as the environment when droplets are discharged onto a workpiece in order to reduce the effects of temperature or humidity.
However, the above mentioned reference does not describe the pattern and discharge timing at which droplets are discharged onto the workpiece. The discharge amount or discharge rate is usually measured during continuous discharge of droplets from a plurality of nozzles of a droplet discharge head. The discharge amount of droplets measured by this method sometimes differs from the rate at which droplets are discharged when a plurality of nozzles are selected for droplet discharge in order to actually form a drawing pattern. Specifically, it is difficult to minimize fluctuations in the droplet discharge amount that are caused by the drawing pattern in which droplets are discharged onto the workpiece.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved discharge amount measurement method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.